The present invention concerns a method for coating a product with a fluid coating containing solid fragile additives as the product is dipped in the coating mix which is stirred for preventing sedimentation of the additives.
Furthermore, the invention concerns an apparatus for use with such coating, the apparatus comprising a container, stirring means and supply means for the coating and the additives.
The invention particularly finds application by coating of confectionery products like ice lollies with fluid chocolate coating containing nut pieces, preferably elongate almond flakes. The products may also comprise inedible products, for example files provided with grinding/filing particles which are mixed into fluid glue acting as coating on a base element in the file. Also, in corresponding way the invention will find application within other areas where coating is established by dipping a product in a coating mix in which stirring is performed for avoiding sedimentation of different fluid elements in the coating. Thus the present invention may also be used with advantage in connection with a coating consisting of different fluid basic components which have a tendency toward sedimentation if stirring is not performed, and where the individual basic components may be decomposed by pumping. Even though additives are used to designate particle-shaped objects in the present application, the expression may also cover a fluid additive, which is fragile, as there is a risk of decomposition by strong mechanical influence through pumping and/or stirring.
Previously, when establishing chocolate coating containing fragile additives, containers in which the ice lollies were dipped by rows have been used as they are freely suspended at the underside of a traditional slat belt conveyor. In the conveyor, displacement pumps of different types have been used for creating stirring in the form of circulation in the fluid chocolate mass containing the almond flakes. This has often been combined with a rotating mechanical agitator placed at the bottom of the container in order to create sufficient movement in the coating mix.
However, the prior art methods for creating movement in the coating mix have implied a problem as the displacement pumps and the stirring means have had a destroying effect on the fragile additives, as for example almond flakes, nut pieces or similar. It is perceived as a quality in the finished product that such additives maintains the originally intended size, and thus it has been unfavourable when such additives were crushed in connection with the stirring.
Furthermore, the prior art vessels have been disadvantageous as there has been a need for mixing chocolate mass and additives in advance. This has caused the additives to have long keeping time in the chocolate mass. This has caused a quality problem as almond flakes, when mixed into the warm chocolate mass typically having a temperature of 25–40° C., will be warmed up. Hereby oil is liberated which decomposes the chocolate mass.
In order to achieve sufficient homogeneity and uniformity in the coating mix, it has been necessary to work with relatively large amounts of coating mix for covering the consumption occurring by dipping the products. This has been unfavourable by shutting down the process as a relatively large amount of coating mix has to be discarded. Furthermore, a large amount of coating mix will result in some nut pieces staying a long time in the mixture, thereby increasing the risk of liberating oil.
By prior art coating containers used in coating ice lollies, one has furthermore had a problem if an ice has been released from a conveyor and is fallen down into the coating mix. Such an ice will cause problems since the lolly is moved around in the mass. The lolly may be crushed in the mechanical stirring means and/or crushed in the displacement pumps used for creating circulation in the coating mix. For many years there have been experiments with establishing filters and the like for catching wood splinters. This has, however, been difficult in coating mixtures containing additives as such additives have to be transported freely through the system.